ugly
by saikurapika
Summary: i think im ugly,jelek abal gaje garin typo ooc


**haiiii semua apa kabar baikan? Ketemu lagi ma fict abal nan gaje saya heheheheheh gak usah lama lama kita mulai aja yuuuuukk fict abal ini**

**Hak paten naruto jelas milik bapak ku **_**masashi kishimoto **_

**ugly**

Pairing: sasuke sakura

Abal, gaje ,gila,edan,gendeng,ooc typo,ancur,berantakan

****

Pagi hari burung gereja berkicau dengan merdu,membuat gadis berambut soft pink terbangun dari pulau kapuk yang hangat,cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan mata membuatnya terjaga,di lihatnya jam di meja yg berdenting kencang menunjukan pukul 05:30 wib terlalu pagi memang untuk anak muda, tapi tidak bagi Sakura haruno

"huft… sudah pagi…" Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan beranjak kearah candela di lihatnya embun pagi berjatuhan di kaca cendelanya

"Sakuara… apa kau sudah bangun…." Teriak seorang ibu ibu dari lantai bawah

" sudah bu…. " jawab sakura sambil berjalan menuju lantai bawah

" ohya Sakura apa kau hari ini libur sekolah" Tanya tsunade pada anak tungalnya itu

" tidak bu… hari ini aku ada eks school bu.. jadi harus masuk" jawab sakura

" oh ya sudah kalo gitu ibu nanti akan ajak kamu ke salon biar kamu kelihatan cantik " tsunade memandang dadanan Sakura yg benar benar kelewat cupu

Konoha university dimana para mahasiswa mahasiswi berotak jenius menempah ilmu sekola ber taraf internasional dan paling di minati di seluruh dunia,inilah tempat Sakura haruno si gadis cupu itu sekolah, tapi siswa yang lain gak cupu lho

" hem…. Hari ini aku dating terlalu pagi…" Sakura ngoceh sendiri dalam hati nya,itukah kebiasaan sakura haruno

" senemtar lagi pangeran kampus akan dating, siap siap motret ah…" sakura beraksi dengan kameranya

Jam menunjukan pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit,pangeran kampus pun datang,pria imut berambut merah,amat sangat manis,bahkan para cowok pun terpesona akan ke imutan pangeran kampus itu,siapa lagi kalo bukan sasori, pemuda berambut merah ini berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya,di koridor telah berdiri para wanita pengemarnya itu dengan meneriakan namanya, Sakura yang dari kejauhan hanya bias mengambil foto Sasori dengan senag hati,agar koleksi pangeran kampusnya bertambah

" akhirnya aku punya foto dengan senyum si sasori yang manis…." Wajah sakura pun bewrsinar cerah bak matahari yg terang pagi hari *author terlalu berlebih*

Tanda bell pun berbunyi, para mahasiswa pun bergegas memasuki kelas masing masing,maklumlah, di universitas ini para mahasiswa di tuntut untuk mematuhi peraturan yg ada tak seorang pun dari mereka melanggar peraturan itu

" hey Sakura kau kenapa senyam senyum seperti itu " Tanya pemuda bermata onyx berkaca mata, dia adalah uciha sasuke

" aku baru dapat foto pangeran kampus… dengan senyum manis nya " jawab sakura pada pemuda di samping nya sambil memeluk kamera digitalnya

" kenapa kau tidak memoto ku saja sakura? " jawab sasuke

" aaahhh kau kan terlalu cupu sasuke,ntar kameraku rusak bagaimana " jawab Sakura sambil mengejek sasuke

Memang mereka berdua itu terlalu cupu soal style,apa lagi sasuke,rambut licin,kaca mata yang besar,pokoknya cupu lah *author di chidori sasuke

" kenapa kau bilang aku cupu,padahal kau kan juga cupu jidat lebar " Sasuke kembali menghina sakura,dan sedikit penekana pada kata jidat lebar

Sakura pun marah saat Sasuke memangilnya jidat lebar,di pegangnya jidat yg tertutup poni rambut pink nya itu,sakura berlari kearah sasuke sambil berkata

" KAU ATAU AKU YANG PALING CUPU " sakura pun berlalu meningalkan pemuda bermata onyx itu yang mematung mendengar kata kata gadis berambut pink tersebut

(/o,o)/ skip \(o,o\)

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu lebih hawa panas dari jalan beaspal membuat gerah dab terasa panas,Sakura haruno berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan jalan kaki membuatnya gerah,sesampainya di rumah sakura langsung menghajar isi lemari es,yang diam mematung di ruang makan *yaiyalah dasar author sarap coba kalo bergerak pasti serem hiiii*

"Sakura apa kau bisa mengatar ibu ke salon sakura " Tanya tsunade pada anak semata wayang nya ini

" malas bu.. aku mau belajar aja di rumah " jawab si rambut pink dengan nada malas, al hasil membuat tsunade mengelengkan kepalanya

Di kediaman keluarga Uciha,tampak keluarga yang hangat yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah,sambil bersenda gurau,penuh kehangatan sebuah keluarga

" ohya Sasuke.. kenapa kau tidak pakai kontaks lens saja ? " Tanya Itachi uciha pada adiknya

" malas tau… itu terlalu beribet bagi hidupku….? " jawab sasuke sambil mendramatisir perkataanya

" kata kata mu aneh sasuke " jawab Fugaku uciha alias pemimpin keluarga uciha kecil itu

"sampai kapan kau berdandan seperti itu Sasuke ?" Tanya Mikoto pada anak bungsunya itu

" ibu aku akan tetap begini sampai ada seorang gadis yang benar benar mencintaiku sepenuh hati" jawab sasuke,al hasil membuat keluarga Uciha kecil itu terdiam membisu di ruang keluarga itu

" ya sudah lah kalo begitu,ayah dan ibu mau tidur dulu,karma ini sudah malam " Mikoto dan Fugaku uciha meningalkan dua pemuda yang ada di ruang tamu itu

" selamat malam ayah ibu " jawab pemuda itu serempak

" kalo begitu aku juga mau tidur selamat malam sasuke " itachi pun meningalkan sasuke di ruang tamu,sasuke pun melanjutkan aktifitas yg terhenti sedari siang tadi yaitu bermain dengan laptop nya

\(0,0\) skip time (/0,0)/

Kriiiiiinggg kriiinngggg bunyi alarm jam di kamar Uciha bungsu ini dia pun terbangun dari tidurnya, di lihatnya jam sudah menunujukan pukul 6:30 , sasuke yang menyadari bahwa dirinya telat untuk pergi ke kampus benar benar di pontang pantingkan oleh ke terlambatanya

Di tempat lain Haruno sakura berjalan dengan terburu buru,dia kesiangan bangu alhasil dia terlambat masuk, gerbang kokoh kampus pun di tutup,sakura yang melihat hanya pasrah saja pada apa yang telah terjadi

Drap drap drap

Suara sepatu dari arah belakang sakura,nampak pemuda Uciha berlari tergopo gopo,tapi terlambat sudah

"tumben kau terlambat jidat lebar ? " Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura

" apa kau bilang barusan,cowok cupu " jawab sakura dengan nada tak menyenagkan bagi sasuke

" akhhh.. sudahlah kita gak usah bertengkar" jawab sasuke sembari menghela nafas

" bukanya kamu cupu yang ngajak rebut pagi pagi " jawab sakura

"jidat lebar "

" cupu kacamata doraemon "

Adu mulut pun tak terelakan,satpam yang melihat hanya tertawa geli melihat dua anak muda beradu mulut,karna terlalu lama beradu mulut,sasuke yang merasa haus pun mulai diam seribu bahasa,sakura pun mulai diam seribu bahasa, hawa tak mengenakan pun muncul,

" ohya jidat lebar mending kita cari minum " ajak Sasuke pada Sakura

" baiklah… kemana kita akan mencari minum? " Tanya Sakura pada pemuda berkaca mata itu

Setiap hari Sasuke dan Sakura selalu saja rebut,kadang mereka terlalu akur,hingga semua mahasiswa di konoha university heran melihat dua muda mudi ini

\(o,o\)skip time (/o,o)/

Saat Sasuke dan Sakura pulang dari kuliah dia berjalan terhuyung huyung karana panas matahari,sakura dan sasuke pun duduk di bawah pohon mangga *gak elit banget deh nich author* ,menikmati udara sejuk di bawah pohon mangga,terdengar langkah kaki mendekat kearah mereka

Tap tap tap

Suara dari sandal wanita tua berjalan mendekat kearah sasuke dan sakura yang duduk di bawah pohon mangga

" hai anak muda…" nenek itu menyapa pada dua muda mudi yg duduk tenang di bawah pohon mangga itu

" iiya nek " jawab sakura gugup

" apa kalian percaya pada ramalan " perempuan tua itu memberi pertanyaan pada muda mudi ini

" aku sedikit percaya " jawab sasuke

"kalau kau " nenek itu menunjuk kearah sakura

" aku percaya nek…" jawab sakura

" baiklah… aku punya ramalan tentang asmara buat kalian berdua " nenek itu mulai bicara sasuke,dan sakura hanya mendengarkan kata kata nenek tua itu yang terlalu panjang ,

tak terasa waktu telah berlalu ,jam mungil sakura telah menunjukan pukul 5:30 sore sakura pun berpamitan pada nenek itu, sasuke yang diam mematung mendengar penjelasan nenek tua itu hanya berpikir dalam dalam

"apa yang di katakana nenek itu benar " pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala sasuke dan sakura ntah apa yang di katakana oleh nenek tua itu,sasuke terus memikirkan kat akata nenek tua itu

Ke esokan…

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore sakura pun mulai merias diri untuk tampil secantik mungkin dan bersiap menyambut jodohnya, begitulah salah satu yang di katakan oleh nenek tua itu pada haruno, tak lupa sasuke pun juga mulai mempersolek dirinya agar terlihat berbeda, setiap hari setiap minggu mereka berdiri di depan rumah menunggu sang pujaan hati ntah siapa pujaan hati mereka,

Sebulan sudah mereka berdiri tiap sore di depan rumah mereka,ntah apa yang mereka tunggu,jodoh mereka pun tak kunjung datang

" Sasuke.. bias kau tolong ibu.. sebentar? " Mikoto meminta tolong pada sasuke

" ada apa bu " sasuke berjalan kearah suara itu berasal

" bisakah kau belikan ibu sari kelapa di supermarket sasuke? " mikoto memerintah sasuke

" oke buu,ohya bu kalo nanti ada cewek cantik yang nyari aku,bilang ya bu pangeran tampanya ini lagi keluar oke bu" sasuke berjalan menuju motor maticnya sembari meningalkan rumahnya

Di tempat lain sakura haruno yang sedang belanja peralatan kosmetik di sebuah supermarket tempat yang sama dengan sasuke belanja tanpa mereka ketahui akan ada hal yang mencengangkan yang akan terjadi

" permisi mbak … parfum di sebelah mana ya mbak…." Sakura bertanya pada penjaga, penjaga itu menunjukan pada sakura letak benda yang ia cari

Sasuke yang sampai di supermarket berjalan menelusuri koridor itu sampailah dia di tempat penjualan parfum,sebuah wewangian ter cium amat sangat peka di hidung, sebuah pemandangan indah tersaji di depan mata di lihat nya seorang berambut pink, sedang meraih sebotol parfum tapi tak bias meraih sasuke yang tanpa babibu langsung berjalan kea rah gadis berambut soft pink itu,untuk menolong mengambilkan minyak wangi itu

" bias saya Bantu nona ? " Tanya sasuke pada gadis itu

Sasuke pun terkaget kaget ternyata yang ada di depanya itu adalah temanya si sakura haruno,sakura pun juga tercengang atas pesona wajah sasuke yang tampan itu,mereka pun tersipu malu,wajah mereka memerah bak kepiting rebus,mereka saling pandang dan terkesima

" sakuraaa apa yang kau lakukan di sini " Tanya sasuke pada sakura

" aku sedang belanja keperkuan cewek " jawab sakura

" kau terlihat amat berbeda sakura kau amat cantik….." sasuke bergumamsakura yang mendengarnya hanya ter sipu malu

" ohya sakura apa kita bias pulang bersama" tanya sasuke pada sakura

"boboleh…" jawab sakura gugup

Sasuke dan sakura pun berjalan menuju kearah parkiran sepeda matic sasuke yang di parker disana,dalam perjalanan pulang jantung sasuke berdetak kencang,ntah kenapa jantung sasuke berdetak kencang, sasuke tersipu malu begitu juga sakura

Sesampai di dep[an ke diaman haruno,sakura pun turun dari sepeda matic itu

" ohya sasuke makasih ya tumpanganya, apa kau tidak masuk dulu sasuke " ytanya sakura pada sasuke

Tidak sasakuraa" jawab sasuke gugup

" apaaaa aku boleh mampir ke hatimu sakura" Tanya sasuke pada sakura, sakura yang mendengar langsung kaget setengah mati

"apaaa kau serius sasuke " Tanya sakura pada sasuke

" iya sakuraa,apa kau tidak ingat kata nenek tua itu sakura"

" aku ingat sasuke… tapii apa benar kita ini berjodoh"

" coba kau ingat… dia akan selalu ada di samping mu tanpa pernah kau sadari"

Setelah sasuke meyakinkan sakura,akhirnya sakura pun mau menjadi pacar sasuke, mereka pun mulai kehidupan yang bahagia

**THE END**

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA NGETIK NYAAAA pict abal nan garing ini bersediahkah para reader mereview cerita abal garing nan gaje ini please review yaaaa,nge **FLAME juga boleh biar ngebantu cara nulis saya**

**Untuk temen ku dari fb "teta" dah w bikin nich fict nya….dah gak punya utang lagi ya hehehehehehe**

**AKHIR KATA REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE**


End file.
